The Lima Bean
The Lima Bean is a public cafe and a popular hangout for students who attend Dalton Academy. Appearances The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle After the Warblers rehearsal performance of Bills, Bills, Bills, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine meet at The Lima Bean to discuss Regionals and the football troubles at McKinley. Blaine orders a medium drip and Rachel orders a large chai. Silly Love Songs The Lima Bean appears twice in Silly Love Songs. The first time, Blaine and Kurt are there and discuss their feelings towards Valentine's Day. At first, Kurt believes that it is a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday. Blaine does not believe this, and tells Kurt that Valentine's Day has been celebrated for centuries and that it is in fact his favourite holiday. After Blaine discusses his plans to serenade who Kurt believes to be himself (later revealed to be Jeremiah), Kurt tells his server that he believes he has a new favourite holiday. Blaine orders, getting Kurt a grande non fat mocha, and for himself a medium drip and a cuban cookie. Blaine pays. The second time, Blaine is heartbroken after being shot down by Jeremiah, and finds the Valentine's-themed coffee shop disturbing. After Blaine speaks of his embarrassment, Kurt confesses that he thought it was him that Blaine wanted to serenade, after showing flirtatious signs such as singing duets together and knowing his coffee order. Blaine is surprised at this, and admits that thought it may not seem like it, he is clueless at romance. Kurt orders, getting a non fat mocha for himself and a medium drip for Blaine, who he calls Billy Crystal in reference to When Harry Met Sally. Blame It on the Alcohol The Lima Bean appears twice in this episode also. The first time, Blaine and Kurt are discussing the party at Rachel's house two nights prior, Blaine pleading that he didn't drink as much as Kurt claims, and Kurt proving him wrong by saying he spent the entire night kissing Rachel: rock bottom. Blaine then receives a call from Rachel. She asks him out, and he accepts the offer, to Kurt's surprise. Kurt tells him he can't lead her on, and Blaine questions why he would think that. Blaine says that the kiss he had with Rachel felt good, Kurt arguing that it was because he was drunk. Blaine suggests that he might be bisexual, and Kurt lashes back at him, claiming that bisexuality does not exist. He then tells Kurt that he's lucky that he knows who he is. Kurt reminds Blaine of the David Karofsky incident, and Blaine says that Kurt is in fact acting much like Karofsky did by not accepting his sexuality. Blaine leaves The Lima Bean, furious with Kurt, and refusing to say 'bye' as to not make Kurt angry. Blaine and Kurt both order a medium drip. The second time, Kurt and Rachel are waiting for Blaine to arrive right before Warblers rehearsal at 3:30PM. The reason being is so that Rachel can kiss him and see if there is still a romantic spark between them. Kurt tells Rachel that he would feel bad either way, that if Blaine returned his feelings to Rachel, he would have lost a romantic interest, and that if he didn't, Rachel would be hurt. Blaine arrives, and Rachel immediately kisses him. After the kiss, Blaine tells Rachel that he is 100% gay, and thanks her for clearing it up. Blaine goes to the restroom, asking Rachel to save his spot in line. Kurt confronts Rachel, believing that she is hurt from being shot down. To his surprise, however, Rachel says that it was amazing and that her experience of having a relationship with someone who turned out to be gay was songwriting gold. Rachel kisses Kurt on the cheek, and leaves The Lima Bean to compose. Kurt and Rachel both order some unknown beverage and muffin, and it is believed that Blaine orders his usual medium drip. Sexy In Sexy, Blaine and Kurt are joined by Sue Sylvester, who says she has some top secret intel, that New Directions are increasing their sex appeal for regionals, and that the key to winning regionals is outsexing them. Sue then expects something in return from Kurt, but he claims that he doesn't have to tell her anything. She leaves, furious that she did not learn anything from the Warblers. Blaine then tells Kurt that they need to hold an emergency meeting, so that the Warblers can have the upper edge at regionals (something sexified). It is expected that Blaine ordered a medium drip, but Kurt and Sue's orders are unknown. However, Sue does put a large amount of Splenda syrup and sweetener into her coffee. Category:Dalton Academy Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Silly Love Songs Category:Blame It On The Alcohol Category:Sexy Category:Season Two Category:The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Category:Blaine Anderson Category:Kurt Hummel